


5 Times the Earthbender Wins (and the one time he doesn’t)

by KMFDM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it’s up to you guys), Attempt at Humor, Bending (Avatar), Manhunt with Bending, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMFDM/pseuds/KMFDM
Summary: Fire and water don’t mix. Even for benders. And Dream is very, very aware of that.
Kudos: 43





	5 Times the Earthbender Wins (and the one time he doesn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written sometime in May. It was originally going to be a very long oneshot, but I never got around to finishing it. So I’m just posting the first part. 
> 
> I’m not really into the YouTuber/Minecraft fandom and I don’t watch their videos anymore, so I don’t know if any drama has gone down lol. But if you’re interested in seeing this completed let me know. I still have unfinished portions of the other parts.
> 
> Story doesn’t use real names, since the characters in this are basically just their Minecraft personas. Not the actual people.

The first time, he let them catch up. He came to a stop at a ledge, no further than a foot away and with all the inclination of a plummet straight down. A dead end. 

But Dream was feeling particularly imaginative today, and he knew exactly what to use it for. So he rose up on his toes, and waited.

It didn’t take long at all, the enemy team was very eager to let their presence be known. Just as the two Firebenders launched themselves out of the forest, Dream only had a split second to widen his stance, and he drove his front leg into the ground. Immediately, a wall erupted forth, and two subsequent fire blasts collided with that instead of his face.

Bad used the force of the attack to push himself away from Dream and back to the tree line. Sapnap hadn’t gotten so lucky, or hadn’t had the foresight to not fight an Earthbender in close quarters, and with a simple nudge from Dream, the wall slanted forward and caught the Firebender straight in the chest.

His flame instantly went out and was sent skidding to where George stood. Who, in typical Waterbender fashion, had very clearly hesitated. And, if the sneer on his face was anything to go by, was also very clearly judging Sapnap for not doing exactly that.

Firebender fashion was to double down in response and Sapnap did not disappoint. He scrambled back up on his feet, still clutching at his midsection, and at some point decided that George was the reason his rib cage felt like it’d gone through his spine. “Thanks for your hard work, _George_ ,” He said snidely.

George balked, and at that moment Dream decided he had better things to do than watch this happen. He focused his attention back to the matter around him, subtly pulling pieces of the ground up in levitation. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bad had the same idea, as was currently in the process of subtly igniting his fists in flames, presumably to shoot at Dream. 

His eyes met Dream’s, and both benders instantly knew that all bets were off when it came to their attempts at subtlety, and now it was a matter of who’s going to get their attack off first. And it was _always_ the Firebender. 

But Dream was acutely aware of that. Just as Bad punched forward and the first volley of rapid fire blasts started, Dream spent a moment redirecting his target from Bad to Sapnap, and struck out.

Sapnap swiveled, likely having heard the whistle of the attack flying through the air, and his hands had gone up, but Dream knew he wouldn’t be able to block it in time. Unfortunately for Dream and probably also unfortunately for Sapnap, he had George, who looked like he was in the middle of preparing an absolutely epic insult for Sapnap and was now mildly annoyed by the interruption. A rope of water left his canister and darted in front of Sapnap, freezing Dream’s attack mid-air.

Dream didn’t really take much note of anything afterwards, because he was currently very preoccupied with not getting hit by an illegal amount of fire. Dream liked to consider himself a pro at the whole dodging game, but Bad was showing no signs of relenting and even less signs of tiring out any time soon, and sooner or later Dream was going to make a misstep and get his face fried off. So, he changed tactics.

He shifted backwards, digging his heels into the ground, and another plate of earth was dragged up to deflect a particularly nasty fireball. He couldn’t help but wince at the crack already forming in his wall—Bad and the word restraint really didn’t go together—before he pressed his palms to the wall and sent it forward, repeating what he’d done to Sapnap earlier.

With the wall racing directly towards Bad and through his line of fire, Dream could see Bad’s posture immediately shift, forced to hone his attacks in on it unless he wanted to suffer the same fate as Sapnap, along with George’s eternal judgement.

One moment of reprieve given, and Dream wanted to spend it dealing with the hopefully still distracted other team members. Initially, Dream has been somewhat confused that the other Firebender hadn’t jumped back into battle after Dream’s failed assassination attempt. He’d passed it off as Sapnap just being really distracted by George, but...

Well, Dream wasn’t picky when it came to distractions. And he couldn’t say he was disappointed by what he saw. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t pause for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell even happened. 

Half of Sapnap’s right arm was completely covered in ice, and his remaining arm was preoccupied with thawing it out. Dream’s brain went into overdrive, trying to sort out the why’s and how’s and all the important reasons he could pause the fight and start laughing at Sapnap. Dream guessed that it was probably an accident, from George’s hastily created barrier and Sapnap just happened to be too close to it. 

Still, the look in his eyes promised murder. Likely justified. Phase shifting was instantaneous, and George just left him like that, and Dream was honestly kind of impressed by the Waterbender’s level of spite.

And it was at this moment Dream noticed George wasn’t anywhere near Sapnap, or Bad, or even in his line of sight. He was given exactly half a second to consider that before a water whip struck him square on the back.

Dream was shoved forward, and was already making the motions to pull a pedestal up beneath him, to break the fall and push off of. George seemed to have anticipated that though, and there was another stream of water snaking around Dream’s legs, designed to trip him up. 

But instead, a plume of fire also intended for Dream cut straight through the liquid. George’s focus splintered, and the water splattered uselessly to the floor.

Dream forced the ground up around him, and he was able to catch himself. Not sparing a single moment, he swiveled back around to where George was and another column was pushed up from the ground. It slammed into George’s side, and he crumpled immediately.

“Sorry George!” Bad finally squeaked out as George let out an exasperated sigh from his painful looking position on the ground, and it was at this point Dream realised that he was going to win. Beyond the occasional spats and arguing, he found that the opposing team members were working against each other in the most literal sense. And more than just the bending, it was down to the technique, the general mindset when it came to battle. Two Firebenders who couldn’t wait for the Waterbender’s plan, and a Waterbender who couldn’t keep up with the Firebender’s strikes. Fire and water just didn’t mix, and this was living proof of it.

And Dream quite liked these new odds. He couldn’t help but straighten up, let that newfound confidence show right on his face. The three hunters—one half frozen, one curled up in the dirt, and one being Bad—could only pause and stare in horror as Dream’s glee manifested itself as a demented grin.

Bad had finally broken through Dream’s earth wall, but it was too late—he was exactly where the Earthbender wanted him to be. Bad straightened his posture, pushing his arms forward—and the ground beneath him began to crumble.

“Wha—“ With a flick, a chunk of the cliff excavated itself, the one that Bad was standing directly over. The flames on his fist petered out as his arms flailed, before he completely vanished over the cliff’s edge.

Dream only had a brief moment to breath, as seconds later a series of jagged icicles were thrown at him from the recently recovered George. The Earthbender just barely dodged them by throwing himself down, and he promptly responded to George by launching a boulder in his direction.

George immediately slashed both his arms downward, and a thin whip of water sliced right through the rock. With Dream now closer to the forest’s edge again, the Waterbender phase shifted the ice around Sapnap back into water (who let out an extremely loud groan of annoyance), sending it cannoning straight at Dream’s back.

Without Sapnap’s unintentional warning, Dream might’ve gotten hit. Might’ve. The two halves of the boulder he’d used earlier flew upwards, and took the blow for him.

“God _dammit_ , Sapnap!” That was George, he really couldn’t help himself. Dream used the moment George had taken to yell at Sapnap to splinter the ground beneath himself, sending a large column in the direction of George. The Waterbender pulled his arms forward, obviously intending to block the attack—but his eyes widened.

Dream knew that George was too far away. All of the water he could use was near the forest’s edge, icicles embedded into the tree. And with the amount of stuff the Waterbender had been doing, it must’ve taken his whole canister. And George knew it too.

The pillar knocked him straight off the cliff to join Bad.

With that out of the way, Dream turned to Sapnap, who was suddenly looking very nervous.

The remaining Firebender rose his hands up in defense. “I didn’t touch you.” He tried. Dream graced his response with a nod of affirmation, but not one of mercy, and Sapnap was also punted off the cliff.

He was yelling the whole way down, and that was the only confirmation Dream needed. The battle was over. The Earthbender finally relaxed his posture, dropping his arms to his sides.


End file.
